Whistler's Father
"Whistler's Father" is the second episode of Season 29. Synopsis After Bart Simpson has died, but he didn't died he and Milhouse has dragged off along with the bullies to lockdown country club. The springfieldians has a plan to stop the Bully Summit. After the bullies has framed Russ Cargill pranked killed Bart Simpson, he on the horse run off to Shelbyville. Full Story After Homer takes Bart and Lisa on a fun dad day at E4, they come home and Marge tries to deflate their toys and ruins their fun day. Realizing the kids don't consider her to be fun (especially when Homer suggests that he is the fun one while Marge is supposed to be a kill joy), Marge and Homer and their kids tries to escape by lying that he will find it, but is shot down by the general 's soldiers and falls on the general. At school, Bart and his classmates undress for gym class, Jimbo reluctantly changes to take his shirt off, but his fellow school students laugh at him when they find out he is wearing women's underwear. The laughter does not cease until Bart also discloses he wears his father's hand-me-downs from gorillas. After the class applauds Bart for defending Jimbo, Jimbo and Bart become close friends. With Grandpa and his friends almost dying with every activity, Homer almost dies when he sees the electric bill before Marge revives him. The negligence going around in treating Grandpa prompts Lisa to urge Homer to be nicer to Grandpa because that will be how his kids treat him when he gets old. Homer, nevertheless, makes a point to say that you don't see him acknowledging the existence of his own grandfather. Later that night Marge has a dream where Homer steals her thunder again, having both the kids and foodies join him. After her dream ends, Bart and Milhouse receives a message wrapped around a rock thrown at their bedroom window. When they slides down the drain pipe to meet the culprit, they'll kidnapped, even with Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers frame Bullies kidnapped them and watching them. When Nelson and the other bullies make their identities known to Bart and Milhouse, they name them honorary bully and give them a necklace of retainers. While Bart does not seem too keen on becoming a bully, Homer feels the opposite when people of springfield discovers Homer that Bart Simpson is dead and prusoomed crying "My poor baby" after Homer gets an early lunch at Krusty Burger with them. Marge insists that Homer joins a weight-control group, but the one Homer joins is run by Jonathan Tallon, an obese man who is confined to an scooter and dismount it. Tallon teaches Homer that being fat is beautiful. Meanwhile, Bart, Milhouse and the bullies prepare for the Bully Summit held at Krustyland. Chester, the leader of all bullies of springfield, has called for the meeting. At the amusement park, all bullies are required to turn in their weapons, but Jonathan Tallon has plans to lead the springfieldians to Krustyland. When an elder, "Only Springfield" song that plays by Chester, the song is on a big screen. A springfieldians and Jonathan Tallon begins to track down Bart, Milhouse, Jimbo, Nelson, Dolph, and Kearney as they all think he's dead by the bullies. So Bart, Milhouse, Dolph, Nelson, Kearney, and Jimbo hide in one of the Ferris Wheel and try to wait it out. The springfieldians that captures Chester is on. They jump off and run. After the S.A.T. Preppers fail to stop them, Bart, Milhouse and the Bullies are running for their lives now down the street as they are being chased by all the other springfield groups in a giant torn up bus. They finally get back to the subway, but the Baseball Furries are there waiting. Bart uses his slingshot to break the street light and distract them. One stayed behind. Nelson gets talked by a baseball mascot and passes away, his last words were"save our selfs." Bart, Milhouse, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney head back to Springfield just as the sun is rising. Bart, Milhouse and the Bullies are the only ones on the beach though. Homer, Jonathan Tallon and the springfieldians just so happen to be taking a stroll too. Homer gets angry and chokes his son. Just as the townspeople were about to riot Joe Quimby, Sr. tells everyone that it was former Lisa that were Russ Cargill who framed by the bullies "That's it. You defy me yet again!" Skinner, Chalmers, Horaito and Luigi holds him. As the townspeople confront Russ Cargill he admits that when he was mayor of Springfield, he purchased the anthem from a salesman who was selling it to half the cities in north America, he thought no one would find out because no one from Springfield ever travels. Cargill is later tied up and sent off on a horse into the desert, and Homer and the springfieldians navigates home. After the end of show, Jon Vitti quitted his job for The Simpson and gratulated for the end of the years. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes showran by Dave Pottinger Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Bullies-themed episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Homer episodes Category:Jonathan Tallon episodes Category:Principal Skinner Episodes Category:Superintendent Chalmers Episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Military-themed episodes